


Potters

by gemmamalo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemmamalo/pseuds/gemmamalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Next-Gen Harry Potter Story</p><p>In which Lily Luna realizes powers beyond those expected of her.</p><p>In which James Sirius resents his famous parents and his favored younger brother.</p><p>In which Albus Severus discovers his similarities to his father reach further than appearances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potters

_Someone was screaming - no, not just someone. Lily recognized it as her mother’s voice, distant and garbled as though underwater._

_The space was foggy and dark, and while she couldn’t fully see, she was sure she was in a forest, and she wasn’t alone._

_Lily could see a single figure standing, maybe ten feet away. The longer she stared the more in focus it became, eventually assuming the appearance of her brother. Albus._

_He was taller than she remembered. She wasn’t entirely sure when she had last seen him, but she was sure that he wasn’t towering over her like this. His hair was long and limp, almost completely covering his eyes. She couldn’t see their usual bright green color, and a sinking thought told her that was due to the darkness within them and not the darkness of the forest._

_He was hiding something. Not a secret, but an object that he was holding close to his chest with both hands. Maybe objects can be secrets, she thought._

_They were standing in a clearing, Lily was certain. The fog had lifted almost completely, but despite hearing her, she still could not see her mother. Other figures, however, had begun to show._

_James was standing to her right, except he wasn’t standing, he was running, but he wasn’t running either. He seemed frozen in time, legs splayed and fists drawn and mouth open in a shout that wasn’t making any sound._

_Ginny’s screams, however, were constant, unnerving, and unnatural. They seemed to fill the space, as if they had no place of origin._

_Behind James were the only other two people Lily could see in the clearing. They were too far away to make out at first, but she slowly realized that the taller figure was her cousin, Rose, her red hair unkempt and stuck blowing behind her from wind that Lily couldn’t feel. She was clutching onto a blond boy that Lily couldn’t place, the only unfamiliar face in this odd scene._

_Suddenly, there was a shift. James was running, and Rose’s hair was whipping around her face, and the blond boy was crying, and her mother’s screams became a single word, “Albus!”_

_He held out the object he had been hiding. It was a small black box, and hid fingers were grasping at its edges in an apparent effort to open it._

_The screaming had stopped when time had restarted, and Lily still couldn’t find Ginny. She turned to look behind her, almost falling with shock._

_The woman behind her was not her mother. The same panicked brown eyes and messy red hair that should have been her mothers’, but on a different face, one Lily didn’t recognize. This woman, this girl, looked to only be about thirteen or fourteen. She looked right past Lily, staring at Albus as she opened her mouth again._

_“Albus, please!”_

_Lily turned back to her brothers just in time to see James reach Albus. The younger Potter grasped at his box as his older brother grabbed him around the waist, both of them tumbling onto the ground as light engulfed the clearing._

 

~

 

The next thing she knew, she was in her father’s arms.

 

“Lily, love,” he whispered as he gently rocked her back and forth. She felt like a child again, protected and warm. “It was just a dream.”

 

A dream. It didn’t feel like a dream - it felt like watching a film, up close and personal. A film that starred people she knew, her family. Older, somehow. Changed in ways she couldn’t quite place.

 

She figured out from the burn in her throat that she had woken screaming, not to mention her father’s presence. Nothing in the world was safer than the arms of Harry Potter, Lily was certain.

 

What she couldn’t stop thinking about was the box. She had never seen it before, and despite dream-Albus's attempts, it didn't seem to have an opening. It _did_ open, though. That was the last thing she remembered, the light coming from the box. It was blinding, demanding light, and despite it's inherent lightness, the were a darkness to it, a feeling of dread and despair that washed over her when she looked into it. It hurt to even think of.

 

Lily was tired, the dream robbing her of any rest her sleep had given her. She was ready to stop dwelling on it, say goodnight to Dad ("No, I'm fine alone, it was just a nightmare. Thank you, Daddy. I love you, too."), and be done with it.

 

Once the lights were out again and the room was silent, Lily realized something. That girl, the screaming girl, she had figured out who it was.

  
It was Lily.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Ao3 story, my first ever published fic, and my first Harry Potter story, so please bear with me. If you liked it, please comment, even just a word or two! 
> 
> Thanks, Gemma xx


End file.
